La corde au cou
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé... on se sépare mais dans la tempête, on reconnait les vrais amis et plus, si affinités... Alors il faut choisir sa corde, de chanvre ou... Zoro & Sanji, toujours...


**La corde au cou**

**par**

**Nathdawn**

**.**

**Pour toi ma Soul, que j'aime... Ma sauvage, ma perle des îles lointaines... **

**Ton cadeau fut si beau, celui-ci n'en sera qu'une pâle imitation... alors ces quelques mots, pour toi et joyeux anniversaire... On ne peut s'empêcher de vieillir mais il n'est pas obligatoire de grandir...**

* * *

Sur le Sunny, tout est noir, tout est gris, le temps pluvieux est de la partie.

Luffy passe sont temps sur la tête de lion à l'avant du bateau, étrangement calme et silencieux. Chopper est à l'infirmerie, Zoro à la vigie, Usopp et Franky dans leurs ateliers respectifs, Robin terrée à la bibliothèque, Nami sous ses mandariniers. Brook, quant à lui, reste sur la balançoire, il fredonne doucement, le corps fixe, le regard néant. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il a l'affreuse impression d'être de retour sur son galion fantôme, empli de solitude et de souvenirs. Plus de rires, plus de cris, c'est Calm Belt sur le pont.

Une mouette Martin-Facteur se pose sur le bastingage, elle apporte le journal mais personne ne s'en soucie. Alors le squelette sort de sa léthargie, fait craquer ses os et s'empare du quotidien, il y a bien longtemps que la navigatrice n'y jette plus un œil. Plus pour s'occuper que par réel intérêt, il déplie les feuilles humides.

Arrêt sur image.

Il lit la première page, son sang de pirate ne fait qu'un tour, bien qu'il n'en ait plus.

« Yohoho ! Les amis, vite ! »

On remue de ci, de là, le son d'un élastique qui se tend, un bruit sourd, le capitaine vient de heurter le mort vivant, ça joue des castagnettes pour se démêler. Tout le monde est là quand les deux compères sont encore au sol et la jolie rousse s'empare du journal sans plus s'occuper d'eux. Les autres la voient pâlir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le silence est revenu dans l'attente des pires nouvelles. Un œil se promène, se fronce, Robin se tait.

« Nami ? », hasarde Chopper avec déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Elle semble se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, ses paupières clignent quelques instants, sa bouche entrouverte sur des mots bloqués dans sa gorge.

« C'est... c'est Sanji. Il est en prison, il va être exécuté. »

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée, comme un vent glacial qui se serait insinué sur le bateau.

« Comment cet abruti a pu se laisser avoir ? », demande Zoro, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Tout le monde se pose la même question, il n'est peut-être pas aussi fort que Luffy mais les deux ans passés à combattre en ont fait un redoutable adversaire. Nami expose une photo. Dessus, le cuisinier à genoux et enchaîné et derrière lui, la femme qu'il a épousé il y a trois mois de cela : son teint clair, ses cheveux blonds, sa silhouette gracieuse, son joli sourire... car elle sourit, dans son uniforme de la Marine.

Luffy s'empare de la page.

« Oh les vaches, ils l'ont forcée à se déguiser pour la photo.

\- Non, Capitaine, répond Robin, elle est des leurs depuis le début. »

Tous sont encore sous le choc et dans l'attente que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau de l'homme élastique. Il est le Capitaine, la décision lui revient. Ce dernier descend son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« Nami, combien de temps pour parvenir là-bas ?

\- Je dirais une bonne semaine mais l'exécution est prévue dans cinq jours.

\- Bien, alors, on y sera.

\- Luffy, on ne peut...

\- On y sera. Il y a toujours un moyen, n'est-ce pas ? »

La navigatrice hésite, lève les yeux vers le ciel.

« Eh bien, nous sommes dans un secteur de vents forts, ce qui implique des tempêtes. Le bateau risque de ne pas tenir, je ne peux jurer de nous empêcher de chavirer si on le pousse...

\- Tant que tu essaies, ça me va. »

Usopp avance d'un pas en tremblant.

« Dîtes les gars, et si c'était un piège pour nous coincer ? »

Luffy s'éloigne à l'avant du bateau.

« Alors ils verront ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre au cuisinier du futur roi des pirates. En route, droit devant ! »

L'équipage se disperse comme un seul homme, personne n'a relevé que Sanji n'est plus leur cuistot depuis des mois. Les voiles claquent en se gonflant et le Sunny se soulève alors qu'il bondit sur les vagues.

OoO

_J'y suis, je suis revenu dans la cuisine du Sunny. Je sens sous mes pieds le roulis du bateau, je l'accompagne naturellement, mes gestes sont précis, comme toujours. Ce soir, c'est un festin que je prépare à l'équipage, une fête improvisée pour mon retour, ils sont venus me sauver alors je m'occupe de tout, je le leur dois bien. Le rhum coulera à flots et pour les remercier, je mets les petits plats dans les grands._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et je fredonne en entendant la chanson joyeuse de Brook, reprise en cœur par tout le monde dehors sous les accords du violon. Ma main coupe les fruits au rythme des notes, la lame émince avec un petit bruit régulier au diapason de l'air quand elle touche la planche, le geste est automatique._

_Les odeurs d'épices se mélangent avec la vanille, l'orange, le citron, les mandarines... les mandarines sucrées, subtilement acidulées. Entre deux coups de couteau, le caramel frémit dans la casserole, la chaleur monte au plafond en quelques volutes de fumée... mais monte si vite, trop vite car le froid cloue au sol, la main lâche le couteau, elle est trop douloureuse._

_La chape de glace et de douleurs me ramène à la raison dans ma cellule où les fers saignent ma peau. C'est toujours ainsi, perdu dans l'inconscience, je suis de retour dans l'équipage, comme si les trois derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Et juste à ce moment du réveil, je me sens plus malheureux que jamais. J'ai aussi terriblement envie d'une clope, je devrais être sevré depuis le temps, pourtant, mes mains tremblent encore._

_J'ai si froid que ça m'anesthésie, un peu le corps, beaucoup l'esprit. Si froid que c'en est insupportable. Je souhaite la mort, je l'appelle de tous mes vœux mais ces connards de Marines ne sont pas idiots, ils arrêtent leurs mauvais traitement juste avant que je ne rende l'âme, ils prolongent mon agonie avec une joie perverse dans les yeux. Mais je ne leur livre rien, ni parole, ni larme, fierté oblige. Je vais crever mais je vais le faire debout, comme un homme. Je m'y suis résigné puisque j'ai abandonné mon capitaine et l'équipage._

_Ma seule joie est qu'il soient partis avant que ces connards de soldats ne débarquent,ils ont dû se contenter de moi avec leur piège bien orchestré, infiltrer un espion par le biais du cuisinier incapable de résister à un jupon. La bonne blague ! Je les ai pris de cours, j'ai quitté le bord et quand ils sont arrivés, il n'y avait que moi. Et elle.J'ai cru qu'elle était le début d'une nouvelle vie loin de mes tourment, elle n'était en fait que la fin._

_Des pas dans le couloir, le bruit des bottes qui raclent le sol, la clé qui tourne dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Je cligne des yeux, ébloui par la torche braquée sur mes yeux, il y a si longtemps que je suis dans l'obscurité._

_« Allez La Jambe Noire, ton heure de gloire est arrivée. »_

_L'autre ricane, il est mon cavalier pour ma dernière danse, j'ai vraiment pas de bol. J'attends patiemment qu'il vienne détacher mes fers du mur. À ce moment, je pourrais lui balancer un coup, tenter de m'échapper. Mais je n'essaie même pas, à quoi bon ? Pour aller où ? Le Sunny est loin et le Baratie, jamais je ne voudrais y retourner la queue entre les jambes.J'ai tout foiré, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Couché sur ma paillasse, je descend péniblement mes jambes, chaque mouvement me fait grincer des dents mais je ne leur donnerai pas le plaisir d'une seule plainte. Je me mets même debout, je vacille un instant mais je tiens. _

_Un autre Marine entre avec un baquet d'eau. _

_« Pose ton cul ! »_

_Docilement, je m'assois sur l'unique tabouret de la pièce devant la table. Des talons viennent à mon oreille, le bruit du long manteau qui s'agite et frotte contre le bois de la porte.C'est elle, je le sais, celle que j'ai conduite à l'autel dans sa robe blanche, elle qui a baisé avec moi, je n'ai pas d'autre mot, elle a sacrifié jusque là. Mon orgueil en pâtit mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut y revenir._

_« Bonjour Sanji. »_

_Je ne réponds pas, les yeux fixés sur le mur face à moi, il y a un moment de flottement, je les imagine bien s'échanger des regards incertains. C'est la première fois que je la revois depuis mon arrestation._

_« Tourne-toi, on va rendre ta gueule présentable pour te présenter au diable, Pirate ! », beugle celui qui est entré en premier._

_Encore une fois, j'obéis. Ma barbe a poussé, je suis sale, les vêtements dégueulasses, cet abominable treillis donné par la Marine. De l'eau chaude, un rasoir, un blaireau. Elle s'en empare, fait mousser le savon et me l'applique sur le visage. Elle est si proche, je lève les yeux et croise les siens. Jusque là, son geste était assuré, soudain, elle tremble un peu. La lame glisse sur ma peau, parfois écorche mais je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Ça semble l'énerver, cette fois, elle me coupe volontairement, je n'ai même pas frémi._

_« Sanji, tu sais que tu peux arrêter ça, le marché tient toujours. Il ne tient qu'à toi..._

_\- Je voudrais une clope. »_

_Ma voix est si rauque que je la reconnais à peine, je l'ai brutalement interrompue, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Livrer Luffy, mes amis, les secrets du Sunny pour ma liberté ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils soient aussi cons. Elle se contente de tout balancer sur la table dans un geste excédé._

_« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Emmenez-le ! »_

_Elle marche devant, je suis difficilement, entouré de deux gardiens. Les couloirs, les marches qui m'essoufflent puis soudain, un air froid, glacial et nous voilà dehors, sous la neige. Pourtant, la foule est conséquente et vocifère, gronde, hurle ''mort aux pirates''. C'est fou de constater que moi, qui n'ai pas de sang sur les mains, on veuille autant que le mien se fige._

_J'inspire par le nez et j'avance. Les flocons pénètrent dans mon cou, s'entassent sur mes cheveux, ils sont si légers que l'on ne s'aperçoit de leur présence que quand ils deviennent une goutte d'eau. Nous devons traverser une partie de la place jusqu'au gibet. Je le vois nettement, en hauteur, la corde qui se balance doucement entre deux bourrasques._

_J'inspire et je sens, une odeur de pain chaud de la boulangerie du coin, des volailles en train de rôtir, le vent apporte ces fragrances et c'est juste délicieux. Ma cuisine me manquera. Terriblement. Mais moins que..._

_Au pieds des marches, elle s'écarte, on me laisse monter. Je boitille, heureusement qu'ils ont ôté les fers de mes chevilles, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. Cette fois, je suis juste sous la corde. Le bourreau s'avance, veut me mettre un sac sur la tête mais je l'arrête._

_« Pas de ça ! Si je peux regarder la mort en face, vous pouvez me voir aussi. »_

_Il capitule et serre le nœud sur ma nuque. Et là, les images se bousculent dans ma tête : le Baratie, les cuisines, Zeff qui braille. All Blue, est-ce que mes anciens compagnons de voyage la trouveront ? Je suis sûr que oui. Luffy qui s'étire à l'infini. Nami Chérie et Robin d'Amour près des mandariniers Usopp, Chopper et Franky qui jouent aux cartes, Brook avec son violon Zoro qui soulève des poids sous le soleil. j'ai si froid, j'ai mal partout. Il paraît qu'un pendu meurt dans un orgasme, c'est assez drôle à bien y penser. Mais si ma nuque rompt, ce sera le cas ?_

_Je regarde le ciel, les flocons virevoltent, le silence s'est fait tout autours, la neige épaisse assourdit tout. Un clic, le bourreau a la main sur la poignée de la trappe, je vais tomber. Mes mains agrippent les chaînes des menottes Et je la regarde, elle, une dernière fois. Elle mord sa lèvre, peut-elle regretter ? Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, je tombe._

_OoO_

La foule est conséquente, les gens se pressent dans un désir malsain de côtoyer la mort. La Marine est partout, des uniformes blancs au milieu de l'immaculé de la neige, un peu trop nombreux pour l'occasion. Luffy attend, la main de Nami sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de foncer dans le tas trop tôt. Trop de fusils braqués sur le cuisinier, s'ils bougent, ils le descendront.

Le silence s'est fait, chacun retient son souffle dans l'attente du dernier du condamné. On sent la foule prête à applaudir à la fin, toute entière dévouée à La Marine qui veut montrer sa toute puissance. Soudain, le Colonel fait un signe, le Bourreau acquiesce, un bruit sourd et tous voient Sanji tomber. Il y a quelques cris horrifiés, Luffy n'a entendu que celui de Nami qui n'a pu le retenir et déjà, il lui échappe.

Sanji chute, la gravité fait son travail mais alors qu'il anticipe la douleur sur son cou, c'est son dos qui lui donne envie de hurler, ceinturé par une étreinte brûlante.

« Cook, je te tiens. »

Le bruit d'une lame qui fend l'air et la corde cède. Sanji écarquille son œil. Est-il mort ?

« Zoro ?

\- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit, abruti ? »

Ce ne peut être lui qui le tient, qui lui transmet sa chaleur, qui le regarde avec un air inquiet. Ce ne peut être lui...

« T'as pas une clope ?

\- Tss ! Tu tiens debout ? »

Le sabreur le dépose au sol mais les jambes de Sanji ne le portent plus, étranglé par une douleur qui le terrasse. Il a trop subi, depuis trop longtemps. Il a lutté pour ne pas flancher devant tous ces soldats mais là, il sait qu'il peut, il en a le droit avec ses compagnons. Zoro a juste le temps de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il leur faut fuir, autours d'eux, c'est le chaos. La foule hurle, se bouscule, c'est la panique. Les marines tentent d'agir mais trop de monde, les gens trop près, leur petit spectacle se retourne contre eux, l'équipage au chapeau de paille est en train de donner le sien à coup de poings, de plantes géantes, de missiles, d'éclairs et de tonnerre... ils se sont dispersés à travers la place et font diversion.

Soudain, la structure de bois que forme le gibet encaisse un choc, grince et louvoie sur ses piliers.

« Crétin de Luffy, il veut nous ensevelir ou quoi ? », gronde Zoro.

Sanji ne lui répond pas, il sent qu'il perd conscience, sa vue se floute, tout devient noir. Le bretteur a besoin de ses mains pour se battre alors il charge le cuistot sur son dos, l'attache à lui avec son écharpe qu'il noue sur son ventre. Il a toujours les menottes aux poignets, ça lui servira à le garder accroché à lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Puis il met son bandana, un sabre entre les dents, un autre dans chaque main et évacue les lieux alors que tout s'écroule.

« Bordel, tu fous quoi Marimo ?, grommelle Sanji, totalement dans les vapes.

\- T'occupes et accroche-toi, Brook ramène le bateau qu'on a planqué, il faut qu'on le rejoigne.

\- ZORO, hurle Usopp à quelques pas, suis-moi ! Et me lâche pas ! »

Il faut se frayer un passage dans la foule paniquée, heureusement, la Marine n'ose pas faire feu dans la populace et le bretteur ne rencontre pas vraiment de répondant face à ses coups de lames. La route est verglacée, les semelles dérapent sur les pavés, par pur réflexe, Sanji se colle un peu plus au corps de sabreur pour éviter un contre-poids dangereux qui les ferait tomber à terre. Mais soudain, Zoro freine des deux fers et d'un coup de sabre, brise la serrure d'une échoppe.

« Marimo, on va perdre Usopp, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

\- Tu voulais des clopes, non ? »

En effet, ils entrent dans un bureau de tabac, fermé le temps de l'exécution et c'est avec un plaisir certain que le cuisinier s'empare de quatre cartouches.

« T'en auras assez jusqu'à demain, Sourcil de Vrille ?

\- Boucle-la et avance, Tronche de Gazon. »

Les insultes pleuvent avec chacun un sourire en coin, les bonnes habitudes ont la vie dure. Et la cavalcade reprend, il leur suffit de suivre Chopper et les filles qui viennent de passer devant eux.

OoO

Franky vient d'arriver, il ne manque plus que Luffy qui s'encastre sur Brook, encore... Sanji est assis sur le pont, plus essoufflé que s'il avait couru lui-même, l'air un peu perdu.

« COUP DE BURST », prévient le cyborg.

Chacun s'accroche à ce qu'il a sous la main, Zoro empoigne d'une main le bastingage, de l'autre la taille du cuisinier. Ce dernier ne se cabre pas, il y a bien longtemps que sa fierté est malmenée, un peu plus ou un peu moins... Le Bateau s'envole sous les coups de fusils, bientôt hors d'atteinte, l'amerrissage est rude mais la Marine n'est pas prête de les rattraper. Chopper se précipite et fait évacuer le cuistot à l'infirmerie.

OoO

_« Sanji, je vais soigner ton dos. Ce sont... ?_

_\- Des coups de fouet, ouais. Vas-y Chopper, fais ce que tu as à faire. »_

_Je serre les dents, le médecin est doux mais ma peau est à vif, plus encore malmenée les dernières heures, j'ai presque aussi mal que quand je les ai reçus alors qu'il déchire mon t-shirt pour me soigner. Mais je ne dis rien, pas plus qu'alors, je ne veux pas l'affoler._

_L'antidouleur qu'il m'a injecté ne tarde pas à agir et je sombre dans une douce torpeur, pour une fois, je ne pense plus à rien. Et j'ai dû m'endormir car je me réveille brutalement, me croyant revenu dans ma cellule mais je pousse un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le bois de la cabine. Je suis seul. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Mon ancien équipage a tout risqué pour venir me chercher, est-ce que je le mérite ? Pas vraiment après les avoir abandonnés, si égoïstement. L'angoisse monte, il me faut une cigarette. Je me lève péniblement, arrache la perfusion encore à mon bras. Ça tangue mais rien à voir avec le roulis. Quelques secondes et j'avise mes vêtements laissés sur une chaise. Chemise, costume, cravate, ils ont pensé à tout, j'en ai la gorge serrée. _

_Rien que m'habiller m'a vidé mais pas assez pour résister à l'attrait de la nicotine. Je vois qu'il neige toujours à travers le hublot, j'enfile une veste, remonte le col et sors. Je retrouve avec délice la lumière du jour, il y a du soleil qui fait luire la neige et plisser les yeux, il ne procure aucune chaleur et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi brillant. Des semaines passées dans ce cachot humide et sombre m'ont marqué plus que je ne croyais._

_J'allume ma tige, aspire à fond, sens la fumée qui vient brûler mes poumons, ...délicieux. Et j'entends des rires qui viennent de la cuisine. Je me mords la lèvre, soudain, je suis intimidé de les retrouver. Et s'ils ne voulaient plus de moi ? Ce serait insupportable._

_« Alors Cook, tu prends l'air ? »_

_J'ai sursauté, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, les sons assourdis par le manteau neigeux. Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de hocher la tête. Il m'observe un instant._

_« Viens manger pendant qu'il reste quelque chose. Chopper m'a envoyé te chercher. »_

_Je me contente de le suivre. _

OoO

En effet, Zoro devait aller voir si le cuisinier n'avait besoin de rien. Ne le trouvant pas dans l'infirmerie, il s'était précipité au dehors, l'angoisse qu'il ait à nouveau disparu au creux du ventre. En pleine mer, ça paraissait idiot mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le redouter et le chercher. Et il l'avait trouvé. Pâle, amaigri, le visage marqué par les coups, aucun doute, il avait dégusté. Chopper venait de leur détailler ses blessures, le bretteur avait eu un goût de sang dans sa bouche, il s'était mordu. Lui, le protecteur de l'équipage, lui qui avait juste fermé sa gueule après ces deux ans. Et si... ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse et malgré lui, il s'en voulait. Le cuistot le suivit sans rechigner, sans rien dire. D'habitude, il lui aurait au moins envoyé une remarque, là, rien, il se contentait d'avancer en silence.

À table, chacun lui avait fait bon accueil, il avait grignoté, alors déjà terriblement amaigri. Sanji parlait peu, ne répondant que du bout des lèvres et s'était vite éclipsé, pour dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

Ce fut ainsi durant deux jours puis le cuisinier reprit ses quartiers. Là, il manie casseroles et couteaux, les gestes un peu moins déliés, les automatismes qui ont du mal à se remettre en route. Et ce premier repas brûlé, à la stupéfaction de tout l'équipage. Zoro le sent depuis le premier jour que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Lui demander ? Plutôt crever !

Alors, en début de soirée du sixième jour, il fait ce qu'il fait le mieux, il le provoque. Échanges de noms d'oiseaux, les premiers coups... puis les suivants.

« Marimo, si tu veux te battre, fais-le avec respect ! Tu te retiens ! Tu me prends pour qui, bordel ?! »

En effet, le bretteur ne force pas, son adversaire de toujours est blessé, il ne compte pas en profiter. Sauf que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit réagir un tant soit peu alors il envoie la lame... le cuistot ne bouge pas... le fil effleure la peau de son cou, une minuscule goutte de sang perle et glisse sur la gorge pâle. Les deux hommes se font face dans un silence assourdissant, personne n'a rien perdu de la scène. Ils sont comme deux statues de marbre que rien ne paraît pouvoir ébranler.

Soudain, Zoro jette son sabre à terre, empoigne le maître coq et le plaque contre un mur . Ce dernier grimace de douleur. Zoro approche son visage tout près du sien.

« Cuistot de merde, si tu veux claquer, fais-le mais si une fois, une seule fois, tu te sers encore de moi pour mettre fin à ta vie, je te passe par-dessus bord. Compris ? »

Comme Sanji ne répond pas, le bretteur appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge.

« Compris, Sanji ? »

L'emploi de son prénom, signe que c'est sérieux.

« Lâche-moi.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu.

\- Tu veux une réponse ? Je t'ai fait confiance, je savais que je risquais rien. Confiance, putain ! Tu sais, le truc que vous ne voulez plus m'accorder. »

Les deux pirates se regardent droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre détourne le regard. Nami soupire.

« Sanji, bien-sûr qu'on a confiance en toi.

\- Non, c'est faux. »

Zoro a prononcé les mots froidement et senti frémir le cuisinier sous ses doigts. Et il reprend, toujours de cette voix blanche.

« Nami, si tu avais confiance en lui, on n'éviterait pas d'accoster, déjà deux îles qu'on dépasse sans s'arrêter. Et pourquoi ? Pour ne pas qu'il se barre, encore une fois. »

Sanji la regarde, elle a pâli. Et plus personne n'ose contredire le sabreur.

« Si vous ne pouvez plus me faire confiance, autant me débarquer tout de suite, murmure Sanji.

\- La confiance, ça se mérite. Toi et moi, faut qu'on cause ! »

Sans plus attendre, il l'empoigne par le bras et le traîne dans la cale, personne n'a osé s'interposer. De plus, tout le monde a remarqué l'état léthargique du cuisinier, il fuit, évite tout le monde, profite des repas pour fumer dehors. Chopper a peur pour lui et ne sait plus quoi faire mais il a confiance en Zoro et leur amitié.

Sanji se retrouve propulsé sur un sac de farine, il s'y assoit sans discuter, la pénombre des lieux le rend nerveux, il redoute les endroits confinés.

_Je ne vais quand même pas avoir peur du noir, merde !_

Zoro a bien noté qu'il regarde nerveusement en direction de la trappe, il comprend à demi-mot et augmente la lumière de la lanterne. Puis il s'installe en face de lui, sur une caisse, les bras croisés.

« Cook, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? T'as rien voulu dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es le premier à dire que le passé est le passé et que...

\- Et qu'il nous façonne. Là, il empiète sur le présent, ta bouffe est dégueulasse, t'es l'ombre de toi-même. Alors raconte.

\- Ma bouffe est dégueulasse ?!

\- Ouais ! Personne n'ose rien te dire mais j'en ai marre alors on sortira pas d'ici tant que t'auras pas tout craché.

\- Je me suis marié. Elle était Marine. Elle m'a fait arrêter, fin de l'histoire. On peut remonter ?

\- Non. »

Tous deux se jaugent, Sanji ferme les poings, prêt à en découdre mais la bretteur ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

« Putain Marimo, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Pourquoi cette fille ? »

Sanji hésite un instant.

« Parce qu'elle me plaisait.

\- Ben voyons ! Plus qu'une autre ? T'as failli claquer en te vidant de ton sang à la moindre sirène, on remonte à la surface, première île, tu décides de débarquer. Excuse-moi mais ça colle pas vraiment. »

_Si tu savais..._

Sanji se redresse dans un geste furieux mais il n'a pas fait un pas que le sabreur lui barre la route.

« Tronche de Pelouse, si tu te barres pas, je t'explose.

\- Ben va falloir en passer par là car on n'a pas fini. Et là, tout de suite, tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproches. »

_Tout... rien..._

Le cuisinier baisse la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Il recule d'un pas quand le bretteur bouge à peine, cachant difficilement sa panique. Il semble prêt à l'implorer.

« Zoro, s'il te plaît, restons-en là.

\- Non Cook, y'a un truc. Tu me fuis depuis que tu es revenu, moi et personne d'autre. Tu dors mal, tu fais des cauchemars, tu manges à peine, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Le cuistot est sous le choc que le sabreur ait remarqué tout ça alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il l'ignorait.

« J'ai eu quelques moments difficiles, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Même une algue décérébrée peut capter ça ! Maintenant, ôte-toi de mon passage ou je te jure que je te casse en deux. »

Zoro ricane et fait une courbette pour le laisser passer. Sanji le bouscule rageusement et s'enferme dans sa cuisine, les mains tremblantes et la tête en vrac. Il a failli se vendre comme un imbécile.

_Et merdeuh !_

Zoro monte à la vigie, nerveux lui aussi. Il sent bien que le cuistot lui cache quelque chose et ça l'angoisse quelque part. Une odieuse sensation lui serre les tripes car il n'a pas rêvé, le Cook a eu peur de lui et ça, c'était bien la première fois.

OoO

_Je cours, comme sur l'île rose mais ici, tout est noir. Je cours, j'essaie de le rattraper mais je n'y arrive jamais, je ne vais pas y arriver, il va disparaître, encore..._

_« Cook ! Réveille-toi ! »_

_Je sors de mon cauchemar, secoué par Zoro qui est juste au-dessus de moi. Il stoppe mon poing au dernier moment, un réflexe. Je prends quelques secondes alors qu'il me regarde avec inquiétude._

_« Désolé, je me suis endormi._

_\- J'avais remarqué. »_

_J'étais de garde et il vient prendre son quart. Le bateau est silencieux, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'écarte précipitamment avec son masque froid imprimé sur le visage et ça me fait mal. Je suis juste trop con mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_« Va te coucher, je prends la suite. »_

_Me coucher ? Rêver encore ? J'en frissonne. Et évidemment, il le remarque mais ne dit rien pour une fois. Puis ici, le clair de lune entre par toutes les fenêtres, les étoiles miroitent dans l'océan, c'est apaisant._

_« T'en veux ? »_

_Zoro me tend une bouteille de rhum, il a fait ses provisions, cet abruti. D'habitude, je lui décrocherais un coup de pied pour avoir pillé la réserve, là, je me contente de boire une gorgée qui me brûle délicieusement le gosier. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Je suis fatigué. Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à se passer la bouteille. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la tête me tourne un peu._

_« T'es pas venu au mariage, tous les autres étaient là, sauf toi. »_

_Je me mords la lèvre, j'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. Par contre, le Marimo l'a parfaitement entendue. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, si gravement que je détourne les miens._

_« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais remarqué. »_

_Si. Je n'ai vu que ça._

_« Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? »_

_C'est idiot mais je veux savoir. Il soupire, avale une nouvelle gorgée et je suis fasciné par sa pomme d'Adam qui monte et descend._

_« Pourquoi tu l'as épousée ? »_

_La question à dix millions de berrys. _

_« C'était... mieux._

_\- Pour qui ?_

_\- J'en sais foutre rien !, ricané-je._

_\- Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Cette fois, j'ai du mal à trouver les mots. À vrai dire, j'en sais rien mais l'idée me traverse à nouveau l'esprit, de plus en plus souvent.C'est comme si j'avais perdu ma place ici et que je ne sais que faire pour la retrouver._

_« Je l'ai épousée parce que tu m'as ignoré, classé, oublié. C'est toi qui m'a débarqué._

_\- Pardon ? »_

_Il a l'air tellement étonné que la colère monte en moi comme un raz de marée._

_« Tu m'emmerdes Zoro, ok ? Tu m'emmerdes car on a couché ensemble une fois, une seule fois, le lendemain, Kuma nous envoyait aux quatre coins de Grand Line. Tu m'emmerdes car t'en as rien eu à foutre. Tu m'emmerdes car dès qu'on s'est revus, tu voulais juste aller faire une putain de pêche. Tu m'emmerdes car pour moi, c'était important ! Tellement que ça m'a gardé en vie pendant ces deux ans. Et ça m'emmerde de penser comme ça !_

_\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu draguais tout ce qui bougeait, la moindre paire de seins, tu te vidais de ton sang ! Et tu me fais des reproches, à moi ?! On s'est pas vus pendant deux ans, t'es revenu, t'as... et puis merde, ça rime à rien tout ça ! Tu t'es barré avec cette blonde !_

_\- Et je voulais que tu me retiennes ! »_

_C'est tellement guimauve que je me donne envie de gerber, presqu'autant que quand j'ai cru qu'il ne se réveillerait pas après Thriller Back. Je me précipite vers la sortie mais je suis stoppé net par deux bras qui me ceinturent, son torse contre mon dos._

_« Cook, tu vas nulle part tant qu'on n'a pas fini._

_\- On a fini._

_\- Sauf que t'as dit ce que tu avais à dire alors cette fois, tu vas m'écouter. »_

_Ses mains coulent le long de mes bras, doucement, il déboutonne ma veste et la fait glisser, lentement. Je ne réagis pas, le cœur battant si fort qu'il me semble qu'il va s'échapper de ma poitrine. Et il murmure tout près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud caresse mon cou._

_« Ce soir-là, on avait bu. Mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que nous faisions. »_

_Cette fois, il desserre ma cravate et la fait passer par dessus ma tête._

_« Le lendemain, j'ai tout fait pour que Kuma ne te touche pas, je n'étais pas assez fort._

_\- Moi aussi, j'ai tout fait..._

_\- Je sais. »_

_Ses doigts défont les boutons de ma chemise qu'il sort de mon pantalon, effleurent ma peau._

_« J'ai passé deux ans à combattre pour devenir plus fort, pour te retrouver, toi et les autres. Je me suis endurci. Et je t'ai vu, canon, c'était clair qu'on n'était plus des gosses. »_

_Je sens son nez dans mes cheveux, sa bouche qui effleure ma nuque._

_« Je n'ai pas su quoi dire ou faire, je me suis juste dit que le temps ferait son œuvre, quand on serait sur le Sunny. Et tu t'es liquéfié devant Nami et Robin._

_\- Je n'avais pas vu une femme depuis deux ans... je..._

_\- Alors, j'ai laissé tomber. »_

_Je devine vaguement que ma chemise tombe au sol. Cette fois, il ne dit plus rien, je sens juste la pulpe de ses doigts qui effleure mon dos. Et je devine chaque trait de chaque cicatrice du fouet._

_« Je tuerai celui qui t'a fait ça. Je la tuerai, elle. »_

_Il y a de la rage dans sa voix, ça suffit à m'exciter. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour la colère. Je me retourne, le regarde et soulève son T-shirt que je jette par terre. Puis je suis, comme lui, la longue cicatrice qui lui barre le torse. Sous ma paume, son palpitant s'agite autant que le mien. Je relève la tête vers lui, il va parler. _

_« Je..._

_\- Chut. »_

_Je le fais taire en caressant sa bouche de mon pouce. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, on n'est pas les plus doués pour s'exprimer car là, je me sens obligé de lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle, car je suis ainsi, je n'arrive toujours pas à la détester. Par contre, j'ai honte de le penser mais je veux qu'il me fasse oublier que je l'ai touchée, elle, que je me suis enfoui en elle. Et que tout du long, je pensais à lui. Je ferme les yeux, je veux oublier. _

_Nos visages se rapprochent, j'en omets de respirer. Mais quand mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, je me souviens de tout, de ce premier baiser échangé. Je me souviens du goût de sa bouche, de la façon si particulière de sa langue qui caresse la mienne, la repousse, l'enlace. Je me souviens de ses bras qui m'étreignent, je me souviens de sa nuque sous mes doigts, je me souviens mais comme les souvenirs étaient pâles alors._

_On s'embrasse, doucement, on refait connaissance. Ses mains à peine sur mes hanches, je me presse contre lui, nos érection se frottent dans nos pantalons trop serrés. On voudrait prendre le temps mais le désir est urgent, tant de manque à combler, de temps à rattraper, du temps qui nous a filé entre les doigts, comme de l'eau. Comme d'un commun accord, on fait valser nos derniers vêtements et on retrouve la peau brûlante de l'autre. _

_Je n'ai pas assez de mes mains et ma bouche pour le redécouvrir, on s'embrasse, on se caresse, partout, debout dans la vigie, exposés à qui voudra nous voir, on s'en fout. On se dévore des yeux et des lèvres. Les mains de Zoro sont sur mes flancs, elles descendent en même temps que ses baisers qui courent sur mon torse. À genoux devant moi, il est si beau que j'en perds le souffle, ne peux que gémir quand il lèche mon sexe tendu, qu'un de ses doigts entre en moi. Il engloutit mon membre, je me mords la lèvre tellement c'est bon. Le plaisir monte, trop vite, alors je tire ses cheveux pour qu'il arrête. Et j'aimerais effacer direct son sourire supérieur, il sait l'effet qu'il me fait et s'en gargarise. Chante beau coq, à ce petit jeu, pas sûr que tu gagnes._

_Je m'assoie sur ses genoux, l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors que je le masturbe, son sexe vibrant dans ma main et je sens à ses caresses qu'il n'est plus si sûr de lui. C'est le moment de lui porter le coup de grâce._

_Je me soulève et m'empale sur lui, il grogne, je serre les dents. La douleur me coupe le souffle._

_« Hey, doucement Blondinet. »_

_Il embrasse ma mâchoire, caresse mes fesses. Il est doux, effleure juste mon dos, de peur de me faire mal. Il prend soin de moi et ça me donnerait presque envie de pleurer. Presque car je suis trop bien à ce moment. J'ai même la pensée narcissique qu'il est à moi, au moins pour un instant._

_Ne pas penser à demain._

_Je me soulève et m'abaisse, me soulève et m'abaisse, la douleur s'envole, juste le plaisir de le sentir en moi. Mon ventre s'incendie, mes reins sont en feu, je veux que ça dure... mais il empoigne mes hanches et c'est lui qui donne le rythme, d'abord lent, de plus en plus rapide. Et il reprend ma bouche, violemment, la pénètre de sa langue impatiente, c'est... indéfinissable. Je me contracte quand l'orgasme me terrasse, je n'ai plus aucune force pourtant, il me tient toujours, continue ses allers et retours jusqu'à venir en moi, je m'écroule sur lui mais il ne flanche pas, comme toujours. On reste longtemps comme ça, à bout de souffle, à bout de bonheur._

_Il me repousse doucement, je voudrais rester comme ça toute la nuit, c'est douloureux quand il se retire, physiquement ou dans ma tête, ou les deux, j'en sais rien. Il essuie ma semence qui macule nos ventres avec une serviette oubliée lors d'un de ses entraînement, la balance en se relevant._

_« Viens, on va roupiller._

_\- T'es sensé être de garde, je te signale. »_

_Il se contente de hausser les épaules, me prend la main et là, j'ai un bug. Zoro n'est pas franchement du genre tendre mais là, ses doigts croisent les miens, j'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Pourtant, il le fait pour étendre une couverture sur le matelas de gym, s'allonge, tire sur lui une autre._

_« T'attends le déluge ?_

_\- La ferme, Marimo ! »_

_Je râle mais je m'allonge près de lui, aussitôt, il me tire à lui et je me retrouve à moitié sur le ventre, la tête sur son épaule. J'en ronronnerais quand j'emmêle nos jambes. Le sommeil vient vite et je sais qu'il sera bon._

_OoO_

Le soleil baigne la vigie de tous ses feux. Sanji cligne des yeux, voit un menton, une gorge. On est demain... que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce que pensera l'équipage ? Faut-ils qu'ils se cachent ? Si Zoro le repousse, il ne pourra pas le supporter, s'il l'ignore, il s'en ira.

« Un jour après l'autre, Cook. », murmure le bretteur de sa voix ensommeillée.

Sanji frémit.

« J'ai rien dit.

\- Non mais je t'entends penser. »

Le cuisinier se mord la lèvre. Que dire ? Que faire ? Rien. Putain de fierté !

« Faut que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner, je suis en retard.

\- Reste là, ils sont déjà en train de le prendre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il est quelle heure ? Et merdeuh ! »

Le cuistot veut se relever mais l'étreinte autours de lui se raffermit. Zoro prends son menton et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sanji se liquéfie, se laisse aller, emporté par ce baiser qui se fait brûlant.

« Salut les gars, vous faites quoi ? »

_Oh putain !_

Les deux hommes se tournent vers la voix, juste à côté d'eux. Pour être précis, Luffy est accroupi à trente centimètre et les regarde, le sourire banane incrusté sur sa face. Et les yeux totalement interrogateurs.

_On est à poil, vautrés l'un sur l'autre et il demande ce qu'on fabrique ? Non mais il n'est pas con à ce point-là ? Si ?_

« Je peux jouer avec vous ? », demande Luffy, toujours aussi candide.

_Ah ben si..._

Zoro ricane.

_Et ça le fait rire, l'autre con ! Non mais, c'est MON Marimo !_

Sanji se redresse comme un ressort et un kick plus tard, le Capitaine traverse la fenêtre pour s'encastrer sur le pont. Cette fois, Zoro éclate de rire, un fait si rare que Sanji se sent tout ému... et un peu idiot, debout au milieu de la vigie dans le plus simple appareil. Il se précipite pour rassembler ses vêtements mais le bretteur se colle dans son dos.

« On a encore un peu de temps. Et je crois que personne n'osera monter ici.

\- Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Et alors ? On s'en fout.

\- On s'en fout ?

\- Totalement !

\- Ah ben alors, si on s'en fout... »

Sanji se retourne et se pend à son cou. Il veut l'embrasser mais Zoro se recule.

« Dis Cook, t'es toujours marié.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été, même le curé était faux. »

_La corde au cou, je n'en ai eu qu'une, en chanvre. Mais pour un certain sabreur, je serais prêt à la remettre... mais plutôt crever que lui avouer !_

Ce jour-là, le cuistot ne revint pas pour le déjeuner, prépara le dîner en retard, un festin de roi. Les rires égayèrent la nuit, même quand deux amants s'étaient échappés pour s'aimer...

* * *

**J'espère que ça t'aura plu et aux lecteurs qui seront passés par là... **


End file.
